


Podfic: Stranger things have happened

by Procrastinata (NightShade)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade/pseuds/Procrastinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to the chagrin of Station Management, Stiles is the Voice of Beacon Hills Community Radio station. Derek Hale, a returned local, is a scientist who is looking for his sister Laura, who was last seen near the Dog Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Stranger things have happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranger things have happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855387) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



> I think I maybe talked too fast? sorry about that :-/  
> It's really my first time making a podfic, so I'd appreciate constructive critisism and/or audio-editing tips if you have them.

_Lenght: 10 minutes 20 seconds_

**Listen on AO3***

*This does not actually seem to work for me? I copied it exactly from their guide

**Other places**

[Listen to/download the MP3-file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/view/86padpbkkq2l7kj/Stranger%20things%20have%20happened%20-%20Nival_Vixen.mp3) (9.48MB)

[Listen on Tumblr](http://princessprocrastinata.tumblr.com/post/94908970313/original-text-stranger-things-have-happened). 


End file.
